The present invention relates to mobile computer systems, and more specifically, to a handheld computer system.
A cellular telephone is becoming an essential tool for more and more people. It is useful for being available while one is traveling, or out of the office. Most people also have organizers. These organizers range from paper-based systems such as the Day Runner to electronic handheld computers, such as the PalmPilot. The organizer is useful to keep a daily schedule, as well as for an address book. For many, if they wish to call someone on the cellular telephone, the user must look up the telephone number in the user""s organizer, and then dial the number on the physically separate cellular telephone. This is inconvenient.
One prior art solution to this problem is the Qualcomm pdQ Smartphone, illustrated in FIG. 1. The Smartphone has a display indicator showing telephone mode status. The Smartphone also has a closed keypad with push-buttons for dialing telephone numbers. The Smartphone further includes status lights, a speaker, and a microphone.
FIG. 2 is an illustration of the prior art phone, open, showing the organizer screen. When the keypad is opened, an organizer is shown. The organizer includes a screen, a writing area, and soft buttons.
The Smartphone combines some of the functionality of an organizer and a telephone. However, having a Smartphone means that any time someone wishes to have an organizer with them, they must also carry the telephone. Furthermore, there is a separate dialing keypad for the telephone and a separate input area for the organizer, such that manufacturing the Smartphone is expensive. Therefore, an improved method and apparatus for combining the functionality of an organizer and a cellular telephone would be advantageous.
An organizer designed for a cellular telephone expansion is described. An organizer comprises an organizer component, including a microphone. The organizer further includes an area for receiving an additional component. The area is designed to receive a cellular component, and a connection element is designed to mate the microphone in the organizer component with the cellular component, to use the organizer as a part of a cellular telephone.